


A Brother's Keeper

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls III
Genre: Broken Bones, Cute, Happy, Lorian is clumsy, TLC, depressed Lothric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Lorian has an accident and goes to his brother to get patched up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Brother's Keeper

"Oh! Dear brother, what have you done to yourself?" Lothric exclaimed as he teleported to Lorian's side. The elder prince had blood dripping down his chin from a bloody nose, he would've wiped it away only he couldn't. He was clutching his twisted right arm close to his chest with his left hand.

He tried his best to give his brother a reply but could only muster a guttural groan. Lorian had grown restless and went for a walk through the castle...well a crawl since he could no longer stand. He had missed a step and tumbled down the stairs, two clerics and a patrolling knight got bowled over and he crashed into a column. The force of the impact broke his arm and shattered the column, Emma had to teleport him back to their chambers.

"Alright, give me a moment to get my things." Lothric sighed. Next to a stack of books on his nightstand Lothric kept a chest filled with medicine and bandages. His fragile health often forced him to keep it nearby, and today it was definitely needed. Lorian gave a pained smile as he stripped off his armor, it was far too heavy for Lothric to lift. He left it piled up out of the way so neither would trip. The younger prince never had the strength to walk very far, but when he did it was usually in the safety of his chambers.

Lorian rolled up the sleeve of his tunic as Lothric climbed onto his bed to reach his brother easier. Folding his hands in prayer Lothric used a miracle to set the bones. Lorian's face turned pale as he gritted his teeth, he'd had bones set before but the pain was always excruciating. "Forgive me. I can tell this hurts you greatly." Lothric said as he concluded his prayer. Reaching for a roll of gauze he bandaged his brother's arm and tied it into a sling.

Once his arm was tended he soaked a rag in water and dabbed away the dried blood on Lorian's face. The elder prince gave an apologetic smile, "thank you" he mouthed. "You're welcome." Lothric smiled back. "You still didn't tell me how you managed to hurt yourself." Lorian sighed as he stared at nothing in particular. He slowly mouthed what he wanted to say, he lost his voice long ago so Lothric learned how to read his lips.

"You must be more careful. I hope the others weren't seriously hurt." Lothric shook his head as he moved to put his things away. "I suspect Priestess Emma shall care for them." He added from over his shoulder, he gave a tired sigh as he climbed back onto his bed. "I think I shall rest for a while, you may join me in you like." Lorian gave a nod and carefully climbed onto the bed next to him. He stared blankly at the ceiling as he listened to his brother drifting off to sleep. It didn't take much for him to tire, fixing his arm must've been quite a chore.

Just when he felt himself drifting off he felt his brother shift positions then he felt his bangs being tenderly brushed away. Lothric gently whispered to himself as he gazed at his brother, "It breaks my heart to see you in this state. You willingly embraced my curse to give me a chance, even though I am unworthy of such a sacrifice. It should be you, the fearless knight, the brave demon slayer that leads us. Not a frail wretch that can't even lift a sword." Lorian blinked as he felt tears dripping onto his face. He reached up and gently placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Lothric flinched, "Ah! I didn't realize you were still awake. Forgive me, I was brooding again..." Lorian motioned for Lothric to watch him before slowly mouthing: When I first held you in my arms as an infant, the priestesses said that you wouldn't survive your first month. But the fact that you are here now is a testament to your strength. You fearlessly faced an uncertain future and conquered your illness as it tried to destroy you. You are far stronger than I could ever be. You are wise, patient, and gentle, all qualities of a great ruler which I could never possess. You are the rightful king of Lothric.

"Thank you. You always know how to lift my spirits." Lothric smiled faintly. Lorian reached under his brother's hood and tussled his silky white hair. Lothric whined as he tried to fix his hair back. With a tired yawn he laid back down and went to sleep. Lorian covered him with a blanket that sat folded at the foot of his bed before quietly gathering his armor and retreating to his own quarters for a while. Sleep well, Lothric. He thought as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
